Seats in vehicles, such as passenger seats in an aircraft cabin, generally have conventional padding and/or cushions that absorb energy and thereby attenuate force that would otherwise be transmitted to seated occupants. However, conventional padding and cushioning are typically unable to absorb sufficient energy to prevent injury to a seated occupant/passenger in the event of, for example, an aircraft crash landing. Moreover, such conventional padding and cushioning may weigh an excessive amount, thereby reducing operating efficiencies of, for example, the aircraft.